Relentless
by Chewy Paper
Summary: Rick meets people trying to survive the zombie infested city of Atlanta.
1. Relentless: Instinct

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Walking Dead the characters used here belongs to their respective owners except my OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Relentless<strong>

**01**

_Instinct_

"Honey we'll stop here," Jordan said of the warehouse store they came across. It was a regular store with damage sale signs and few roaming walkers; it was nothing they couldn't handle.

The store's bright fluorescent light could be seen outside. To any ordinary survivor the store would seem as a good place to gather supplies but Jordan thought different. '_Anyplace that is safe is probably trouble.'_

"Sidney, remember we gather what we need get in and out," Jordan told his wife. Sidney nodded loading bullets in her revolver. Finish loading her gun, she glanced back at her husband a serious expression on his face. Doubt begins to flood her mind.

"Do you think it's a good idea?" She questions. "Just the two of us?" he could empathize with her uncertainty.

This wasn't a good idea but they needed to do this. They were supposed to be heading to his sister's house, pick her up then head to the CDC. There wasn't any room in their schedule for a supply run. With their current supplies traveling further would not be a smart move.

Jordan's eyes cut back at Sidney her face still holding apprehension. "Don't worry", he asserted and grabbed hold of her right hand he traced his finger over her wedding ring. "We'll be okay if we get into trouble, we just run outta there."

Sidney could tell Jordan was still suspicious about her, judged from the way he scratch his head. But she believed they're going to make it out alive.

"Let's go," Sidney said as she opened the passenger car door before she could step out Jordan taps her shoulder. She turned around and received an unexpected kiss. Jordan was not a man to show his emotions since the world went to shit but at this moment it was necessary. After the quick make out session Jordan and Sidney rushed to the warehouse store with their guns loaded having one goal in mind survive.

* * *

><p>The supply run at the hardware store was easier than expected. To easy, the store wasn't filled with walkers and most of the shelves were empty. The only solution was to scavenge taking things they could use food, medical kits, ammunition.<p>

As the couple headed to their car with a shopping cart full of supplies self-awareness kicked in.

"Doesn't it seem weird," Sidney asked stopping in the back of their Ford Fusion. She unlocked the trunk and began loading it.

"People probably clear the place before," Jordan replied going to the start their car. Leaving the door open he relaxed himself on to the leather seat.

He inserted the keys to the ignition and twists it forward. Nothing; he tries again still no sound of the engine roaring.

"Fuck," he screamed banging his hands on the steering wheel. The car was working fine before they left. What the hell happen?

"Honey what's wrong," Sidney questioned her eyebrows drawing together.

"The car won't start Sid it ... I tried.-

"Maybe the battery died we could just go back to the store and grab one"

"I'll go check if it is the battery," Jordan popped the hood and steps outside.

Sidney opened the hood and sets the latch as Jordan joins her. She watched him check the battery hoping it was just the battery and nothing else. They were sitting ducks; walkers could easily swarm them at anytime.

"Well it's not the battery," Jordan concluded wiping grease on his collar shirt. "I don't know what it is but we should check around the car."

As the couple inspected every nook and cranny of the car they discovered their fuel line cut. _Who could have done this?_

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Jordan yelled stomping the ground his eyebrows crease together and face tight with disgust.

Sidney just stood there looking down avoiding eye contract her right hand covering her mouth. Things couldn't get any worst.

* * *

><p>The couple decided to search the parking lot to find a working car, load it with their supplies and continue with their journey. Unfortunately for them things don't go as plan.<p>

They heard people approaching. Heavy footsteps strong strides feet scraping, taping against the pavement in an orderly fashion. Jordan didn't know who it was but it scared Sidney.

She started to tremble; latched hold of her husband's arm and pressed her head against his shoulder closing her eyes. The willing footsteps behind them grew fainter receding into silence. Sighing she lets go and tried to relax.

But they grew louder again, nearer… then stopped directly in front of them. There were three of them each wearing a burlap mask dressed in torn and blood stain suits. These men reek of death and malice. They just stood there unidentifiable; not a word said not a sound made. An eerie feeling started creeping into Jordan and Sidney's minds.

"You figured it out yet?" said the man in the middle he was taller than the others and appeared bulkier. His voice was deep, ominous; things that only happen in horror movies.

"We don't want any trouble," Jordan reason putting his hands up; Sidney follows him.

The three men stood over them, silent but behind their mask each of them were smirking.

They started chuckling disturbing the couple. The men with no hesitation drew out their firearms an Uzi, shotgun, and a semi automatic.

Held at gunpoint Jordan and Sidney could feel their heart exploding. The middle man the leader approached Sidney and begins to rub his Uzi through her hair.

The man lowered his voice to a raspy whisper: "Such beauty that we come to torture you?"

"He he he he," snickered the other two men. They lowered they guns and stripe them of their weapons.

"You come here," the leader ordered Jordan.

Not knowing what was coming; Jordan reached into his pocket tried and to scramble for his knife. But the leader, quick as lighting, kicked him before he could draw it out. The kick caught him in the right shoulder, just missing his face. Now in the kneeled position Jordan held his arms in front folded protecting his head. The leader kicked him again, again left foot, right, left, right almost like a dance. The leader did not make a sound, no laughing in rage or breathing heavy in spite of the action.

Sidney could only watch in fear as her husband got beat up to a pulp. The other two men stood still, pointing their guns at her. She was next. When the kicking stopped tears started forming as she noticed Jordan curl up in a ball.

"Stand up now your wife needs ya," addressed the Leader who kneeled; face to face with Jordan his hands on his shoulders trying to pull him up. "Stand up now or we're rape her, right here, now."

Taking a breath Jordan stood up his face expressionless, eyes swollen, and mouth bloody with pieces of his skin hanging from his chin.

"Good man, good man, good husband," the leader said as one of his cronies grabbed hold of their shopping cart filled of supplies leaving the group.

The leader pushed Sidney towards Jordan and lowered his voice: "We'll let you guys go, you'll endure enough."

Jordan grabbed Sidney and hugged her, a look of worry on his face. Sidney was afraid of what these men could do. However, they were letting them go only taking their supplies and leaving them to walkers.

"We're letting you go because it's no fun; no fun having our prey this easily captured my men want a challenge," announced the leader he was smiling this is what he wanted fear to rip their hearts out. 'I'll give you guys a one hour head start and once we find you … we'll kill you."

Jordan and Sidney's hearts were beating thunderously. Fear show on their faces; gathering whatever mental and physical strength left in their bodies they dashed out of the parking lot.

"Let the fun begin."

* * *

><p>The pressure was on as Jordan and Sidney ran for their lives. The group of mask murderers could be anywhere. Fatigue hits Sidney like a tornado and out of breath she collapsed.<p>

"Sidney," Jordan screamed grabbing hold of her. He touched her forehead then his; dizzy and dehydrated he dropped as well.

For 10 minutes they lay there unconscious nothing came to devour them no walkers, no men in burlap masks looking to kill them. Call it luck, call it faith, god was on their side.

"Papa look," said, a boy with an unkempt fro and full lips. "Are they dead?"

A tall burly man, with bush fade hair, sharp eyes and a beard inspected them. He checked their pulse first; placing a finger on their necks and turning their bodies looking for any bite marks or scratches.

"Duane help me put them in the car."

* * *

><p>A few miles out Rick Grimes a King County sheriff deputy is driving a police cruiser his destination Atlanta.<p>

Rick pressed the brakes, stopping in the middle of a countryside highway.

Reaching to the cruiser's radio walkie-talkie he flicked on the emergency broadcast channel.

Taking a gulp of saliva he begins speaking in his southern drawl: "Hello, hello can anybody hear my voice? Anybody out there? Anybody hears me, please respond. Hello, can you hear my voice!" All he received is static.

Meanwhile in a survivor camp not far from Atlanta.

"Hello? Hello? Can anybody hear my voice?" Rick's distorted voice call over the channel. The people of the camp gathered around.

A young blond woman grabbed the walkie-talkie and tries to reply. "Hey. Hello?"

"Can you hear my voice," Rick asked once more.

"Yes, I can hear you; you're coming through, over."

"Anybody who hears please respond. Broadcasting on emergency channel, we'll be approaching Atlanta on highway 85. Anybody reads please respond," Rick announced not hearing the woman's response.

The woman tried again. "We'll just outside the city. Dammit! Hello? Hello?

A frowned appears on her face as she glanced to the people near her. "He couldn't hear me. I couldn't warn him."

"Try to raise him again," an older man wearing a fishing hat suggested. Andrea sighs taking the radio trying to reconnect all she got was static.

Another man holding an axe glanced at Andrea then to the man wearing the fishing hat.

"Come on, son. You best know how to work this thing, "Dale informs pointing at the radio.

The young man plunged his axe to the tree stump. Placing his right foot on the stump he grabbed the walkie-talkie from Andrea.

"Hello, hello is the person who's calls still on the air? This is Officer Shane Walsh, broadcasting an unknown person please respond." Shane waited a moment, nothing but static he dropped his head in defeat. "He's gone." The group facial expressions demoralized hearing the news and one by one they started leaving.

"There are others. It's not just us," said a brunette mother staring at Shane.

"Yeah, We knew there would be, right, that's why we let the CB on."Shane reminded her. "Lots of good it's been doing. And I've been saying for a week, we ought to put signs on 85 to warn people away from the city".

"Folks got no idea what they're getting into," Andrea added walking away from Shane and Lori.

* * *

><p>Luck was not on Rick's side first there was no signal on the radio and now his car has no gas. Inside the police car he pulled out a photograph of his family out of the visor. He traced his fingers over the photo. It was a time they all seem happy Lori and Carl. He placed the photo into his shirt pocket and pulled open the car door stepping out. Once outside he immediately goes to car's trunk and takes out a duffle bag of guns and strapped it on his body.<p>

Rick after securing his guns, viewed a quiet farmhouse, tipping his sheriff hat he began walking to the front door. "Hello? Police officer out here can I borrow some gas?" calling from a window moments pass nothing; looking again he saw flies buzzing and two dead bodies. '_They must have committed suicide' _Rick thought.

With discovering the house owners dead Rick steps into the front yard and spotted a red farm truck. If he couldn't get gas he'd find a car with one. Little did he know his chances were slim to none, searching the truck he strike out again as it couldn't start.

Frustrated, Rick started walking behind the house and by dumb luck he noticed source of transportation a horse. It looked fairly healthy. The horse approached Rick. "Easy now, easy I'm not going to hurt you," he soothed petting its soft blond mane. "Nothing like that more like a proposal Atlanta just down the road ways. It's safe there, food, shelter, people, other horses too, I'll bet. How's that sound?"

The horse neighed in agreement. Grabbing a nearby saddle on the fence Rick wrapped the harness around the horse's neck and brought him out of the pen. "There we go. Good boy, good boy. Now come with me. Come here." He then saddled the horse and settled himself on top. '_I haven't done this in years' _he thought. Securing the guns and his sheriff hat he pushed the horse in full gallop to Atlanta.

* * *

><p>Cop instinct, is less than an instinct more like a sharp ability of observation to interpret whatever was observed. With Rick it's more like a subconscious awareness that awareness kicked in, when he finally reached Atlanta. He noticed that one side of the highway pack with cars looking like traffic stuck in evening rush hour. Everything in the city appeared lifeless as nothing move; there was only eerie silence.<p>

Rick's interest piqued up as he rode his horse deeper into the city, along the abandon garbage fill streets he saw a wreck tank, cars, and helicopters. He leaded his horse pass an abandon bus daring not to make a sound. Unfortunately he did as a few walkers noticed him it startled the horse.

"Steady. It's just a few. Nothing we can't outrun," he told the horse as he continued down the street passing the walkers. He pulled the reins on the horse stopping it looking up he spotted the wreck tank, on top of it a corpse with a several crows pecking it. He continued further past the tank and looks up a building reflected a flying helicopter.

Rick grabbed the reins strongly he leaded the horse to the direct path of the chopper. The mysterious helicopter turned to a corner of a building, below it a herd of walkers. Rick decided to turn to the same building, his eyes darted open, he takes a gulp of saliva and lead his horse back to the tank with walkers chasing.

In full panic mode Rick scrambled out of control he fell off the horse and dropped the sack of guns. The walkers devoured the horse. With his heart beating and blood pressure rising he crawled under the tank. "Lori, Carl, I'm sorry," he pulled out a pistol puts it on his forehead.

He takes a breath with the finger on the trigger he doesn't pull. Instead he pushed the hatch up entering the tank and quickly closes it. He slump his back against the wall of the tank seating down relieved. He spotted a dead solider wearing riot gear and a grenade in his front pocket.

Rick tried to grab the bomb only to have the soldier reanimate and try to devour him. The foul odor of death traveled to his nose. Scared he pulled his Colt Python out and shoots the walker in the head.

BANG!

The sound deafen his ears disoriented and confuse, he crawled up to the upper hatch of the tank opened it and looked around. With his vision blurry he closed the hatch going back in.

Light headed Rick crumples to the floor of the tank. The radio in the tank started going off making static sounds it broke Rick out of his mental dilemma. A voice appears: "Hey you. Dumbass. Yeah, you in the tank. Cozy in there?" Rick was not alone in the city after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Should I continue this story? Reviews would be helpful and PM me for ideas.<strong>

**ChewyPaper**


	2. Relentless: Solitary

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Walking Dead the characters used here belongs to their respective owners except my OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Relentless<strong>

**02**

Solitary

They cornered her on a cross walk. The woman's eyes fully dilate her jade pupils showed twenty maybe more approaching. Their stench unbearable with every step. The woman pulled out a semi automatic and aims it at the crowd, firing.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

As one fell another takes its place sometime two at a time. Taking a breath she pulled the trigger again.

Click!

Click!

Click!

Nothing, she was all out. The group closed in as she scrambled through her denim pockets for bullets. Her trembling hands finding lint. '_C'mon'_ she thought as sweat beads down her face.

The woman clutched her chest and closes her eyes as tears begin to fall. Images of a teenage girl appeared. Her name Holly the teenager shared almost the same features as her. The color of hair shade of mahogany, porcelain fair skin, sharp straight nose, full lips and a heart shape face. The only difference was their eye colors hers were darker shade of emerald.

She watched them come and snatch her. She sees them rip her innards apart their filthy hands on her skin, their teeth piercing it and red liquid gushing out every time they bite.

She remembered her screams as it echoes through the streets stunning her ears then slowly residing to moans of agony.

"Run mom, run," she whispers.

The woman opened her eyes as realization comes through like a ton of bricks. '_Holly's death will not be in vain'_ she thought. In pure rage she faced them using her gun's handle as a knife. Stabbing their necks and one by one they go down.

It was futile as more still seem circling her. Looking like she is condemn to the same fate as her daughter. Light headed the woman's world soon fades to black as a gun fires.

* * *

><p>Ring!<p>

Ring!

Ring!

Serena Cates woke up with a headache and vision blurred by sunlight. '_It was the same dream again'_ She notions. Moaning she reached for the annoying alarm clock on the nightstand and threw it across the room. Shutting that clock off, she sat up her appearance wild. Brunette hair tangle, bags under her eyes and dry drool mark on her chin.

Serena may be in living in the apocalypse but she still cares for her personal hygiene. Getting off the full size mattress she entered the apartment's bathroom.

She looked at her reflection; noticed her hair all frizzy she got a brush and hair tie from the cabinet and began primping it. Satisfied with her hair she started brushing her teeth, washing her face and getting her clothes. '_I wish I could take a shower'_ She thought glancing at the empty bathtub. The power supply of the apartment complex was cut since the start of the apocalypse.

Approximately 10 minutes later. Serena came out of the bathroom fully dressed. She was wearing badly scuffled Addias, blue jeans, a solid black undershirt and an ash gray corduroy jacket. The jacket was one of her favorites a gift from her daughter.

In her hand a overuse paper cup from which she had drunk water with. She got the water from the toilet it was boiled anything for survival right. She set the cup on the kitchen counter and waddled herself to one of the cabinets. She opened the one below the sink, inside a tool box.

The tool box had her black double stitch concealed carry gun belt, Slovak grand power k100 semi automatic and a coyote stag hunting knife. Both weapons were inside their holsters. The hunting knife was given by her brother an avid Rambo fan growing up.

She puts the gun belt and holsters on. A man came to her door and started knocking.

"Serena, Serena you up yet," the man yelled knocking louder.

Serena was in her own little world again. She was thinking again about that dream_. C'mon 'c'mon get it together_ She thought walking to the door.

That man knocking was her neighbor Richard Thompson. He knew her brother a former navy officer.

"Morin, Richard, "She greets him opening the door.

"Morin to you to Serena, you're looking beautiful today, "he complimented her as he licked his lips and eyed her body.

She gave a slight smile and started clearing her throat: "So what brings you here? Need help with a run or you're here to flirt with me again?"

"No, no what are you talking about," holding his hands up. "I want you to come see this, he rushed to his apartment.

"C'mon," he yelled waving his hands to follow.

"Fine," she said rolling her eyes.

* * *

><p>Richard's apartment was dimly lit and smell of sweat and musty cheap cologne. Spread across his laminate wood floors was can food, an office table stack with folders and a big picture window cover with partially torn navy blue wallpaper.<p>

Richard went to the picture window ripped open one side of the wallpaper revealing outside.

"What do you want to show me," she complained folding her arms.

"Serena just come here, look," he pointed out the picture window.

Serena approached the window and sees Atlanta, her hometown all rundown. It was nothing new. She turned and glares at Richard.

"Look down, you don't see it," he said.

Serena looks again this time heeding Richards's advice she looks down.

"What the fuck," She blurted out as she noticed a man on a horse getting chase by walkers.

"You think he'd survive," Richard chimed in staring at the man who just fell off his horse.

Serena ignored him as she glanced back at the man who is now crawling under a tank. Her eyes fill with determination she started walking to the door.

"Wait, Serena where are you going?" he said as he grabbed hold of her right arm.

"I'm going to save that stupid son of a bitch,"She answered. "Now let go of me."

"No I won't let you, you can't leave, "Richard retorted now pulling her arm.

"Tell me a very good reason I can't save this man," she said as she began backing away near the office table stack with folders.

"He's not worth it, did see you all those walkers out there you're probabl-"

"Richard do you think I'm stupid? I know that, I've got a plan now let go of my arm," Serena swung her arm out Richard's grasp hitting the stack of folders. A bunch of photographs scattered across the floor. Her eye widens and face fills with disgust.

"It's not what it looks like," Richard said as he watched Serena grab a bunch of the photographs.

"What the hell? You fucking pervert," Serena yelled as she holds an image of herself changing in the bathroom. She viewed the rest of the photos all of them either has her nude or a hand touching her body.

"How did you take these pictures?" she threw the pictures at him and drew out her hunting knife.

"Now, now Serena just calm down, remember who save you," he brought his hands up.

Richard couldn't help but smile as she lowered the knife."That's it slowly now, good," he said. "Now, those pictures you see on the floor it's not you Serena only one of them are, I got it from your brother."

Serena not taking his bullshit tried to tackle him to the ground. The impact made her drop the knife; it slid across the floor on top of the pictures. Now on top Richard pinned down her arms and lowered his face to hers. He breathed in her scent and started invading her mouth.

"This is my reward, my reward for saving you that night," he boasted to her as his tongue now roamed her neck.

During the assault Serena tried to break free using her head she manages to head butt him in the chest. He stumbled backward and slips on one of the pictures. She seized the opportunity and drew out her k100 at him.

"Get up now and don't move," she ordered aiming the k100 at his head.

Richard complied and stands up. He glared at her and started grinding his teeth.

"If you kill me you're be all alone again," he said as she still stood over him gun loaded.

"I don't care you don't deserve to live," Serena replied, as she was about to pull the trigger a barrage of bullets comes out of the wall killing Richard instantly. Blood and guts splattered everywhere.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

The shooting stops and the doors of the apartment burst open. Three men in riot gear jumped out with zombie face paint on. Two of them point their weapons at Serena. One revolver and one shotgun. This is heavy stuff. The remaining man holds a mini gating gun. He extended his hand to Serena.

"Are you alright Miss."

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile a few moments ago~<p>

"Hey you. Dumbass. Yeah, you in the tank. Cozy in there?"the voice said. Rick Grimes went silent his head still ringing from the gunshot.

"You alive in there?" the man on the radio asked again.

"Hello? Hello? Rick grabbed the transistor radio.

"There you are" the voice said. "You had me wondering"

"Where are you?"Rick asked looking up around the tank.

"Outside," the voice answered back.

"Can… Can you see me right now."

"Yeah, I can see you. You're surrounded by walkers. That's the bad news," the voice reminded.

"There good news, "Rick declared, hopeful his eyes on the hatch of the tank.

"No," the voice said bluntly.

A bemused smile appears on Rick's face he tossed his head down and raised his voice: "Listen whoever you are; I don't mind telling you I'm a bit concerned in here."

"Oh man. You should see it from here. You'd be having a major freak out."

Rick sighed: "Got any advice for me?"

"Yeah, make a run for it."

"That's it? Make a run for it?" Rick retorted taking a breath.

"Hey my way not as dumb as it sounds. You've got eyes on the outside here. There one geek still on the tank but the others have climbed down and joined the feeding frenzy where the horse went down. With me so far?"

"So, far, "Rick replied.

"Okay the street on the other side of the tank is less crowded. If you move now while their distracted, you stand a chance. Jump off the side of the tank, keep going in that direction. There's alley up the street, Maybe 50 yards. Got ammo?"

"In the duffel bag I dropped out there, guns too." "Can I get to it," Rick pointed out parting his lips.

"Forget the bag. It isn't an option what you have on you."

Rick opened his Colt Python revolver and began counting. "15 rounds," He looked at the dead solider, "and a Beretta with one clip."

"Make them count. Be at the alley." The man said.

"Hey what's you're name?" Rick questioned.

"Have you been listening? You're running out of time!"

Rick puts down the transistor radio and began rushing to the hatch of the tank. He stopped and noticed the dead solider again with the grenade. '_I almost forgot'_ He grabbed the grenade and put it on his clip.

The radio in the tank started going off again making static sounds ceasing Rick from his escape. The man on radio appears: "Hold up, hold up don't go outside."

Rick narrowed his eyes and bolted to the transistor radio. He clenched the radio with white knuckles. "What do mean don't go outside."

"Just stay still and don't make any noise." The man warned.

"What," Rick said, unbelievable.

"Just don't move."

Rick obeyed the man's advice and did not make a sound.

* * *

><p>Three men in a black Chevrolet Silverado pulled up near the walker infested tank. Loud heavy death metal played in the truck attracting the horde eating the horse.<p>

Inside a man name Carter drove the vehicle and seated right next to him another man name Roland. They both bob their heads up down, up down, looking like there get whiplash. In the truck bed stood their leader his name Flesh- Face.

"Stop the truck here," Flesh- Face ordered taping on the rear window.

They parked a few feet behind the tank. With Black Sabbath playing Carter jumped out first followed by Roland both having their weapons lock and loaded. Two assault rifles a M16 and AK47. The two men stared at the walkers a look of ecstasy on their faces.

Flesh-Face went down last with no gun loaded instead he approached the sack of guns on the floor.

"Clear the area," he said as he picked up the duffel bag going back to the Silverado.

"Hey! You son of Bitches come here," shouted Roland walking to the side of the tank."Yeah right there."

Carter chuckled and rolled his eyes.

They could see a large swarm of Walkers, moving toward them their mouths brim with horse-flesh. Roland gave Carter a taunting grin and asked "You gonna take the first shot." With no hesitation Carter started firing soon followed by Roland.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

Inside the tank a blast of bullets echoed inside.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

Rick's white knuckle gripped on the radio loosens as he slammed his hands to his ears. Ringing began returning to his head as he fell down on the floor.

The sound of gunfire soon faded away being replaced with deep voices: "Why looky hear a Sheriff hat."

"Hey Carter I shot the Sheriff," joked one of the voices.

It broke Rick out his mental dilemma. Rick pressed his ears to the wall of the tank. _What the hell?_ He thought.

The voices appeared again: "Should we check inside the tank."

"Hey, Will… I mean Flesh-Face should we check inside the tank," shouted a man.

_'__Shit'!_ Rick thought retreating from the wall and placing his hand on his Colt Python.

"Check the tank," another man orders.

Sweats beaded down Rick's face as he hears one of the men climb up the tank and started opening the upper hatch. Taking a gulp of saliva and clenching his teeth he pointed his Colt at the entrance.

_'__C'mon, c'mon open the damn thing'_ Rick thought as sunlight beamed through the tank only to be stop.

"What's that noise," asked one of the men closing the hatch.

"Sounds like a woman yelling," Replied another man "From this apartment building."

"Let's go tell Flesh-Face."

Rick took a breath and lowered his Colt Python as he heard the men outside the tank leave. '_Are they really gone_' He thought as pressed his back on the wall of the tank.

* * *

><p>For about 10 minutes or more Rick Grimes decided to just seat inside the tank. No sound made except for the three men deciding to head to an apartment building.<p>

Rick slumps his head down and ran his hands on his forehead. '_Lori, Carl are you guys really safe'_ He thought, bringing out his family photo.

The man on radio appeared again: "Yo are you still in alive in there."

Rick just looked at the radio.

"Look if you are then I suggest you make a run for it, the men in the Silverado clear the geeks on the street and went to a apartment building."

"I remember your plan I know." Rick grabbed the radio. "Are you still at the alley."

"Yeah, but you better hurry before those men comeback," The man replied.

"Gotcha, meet me at the alley."

Rick pushed the hatch of tank popping it open. He jumped down and viewed the Sliverado. '_Should I go back and check it'_ He contemplated running past the truck as a few remaining walkers spot him. Pulling his Colt out he fired and spotted the alley.

A couple of rounds, of bullets later he turned the corner of the alley and recognizes a Asian man holding a walkie-talkie. Rick pointed his gun at him.

"Whoa! Whoa! I'm not one of them! Come on! Back here! Come on! Come on!" The man said running down the alley.

The guy started climbing the ladder through the roof. He looked down and sees Rick following him. Once at the break of the ladder he started taunting: "Nice moves Clint Eastwood. You the new sheriff, come riding in cleaning up the town?"

"It wasn't my intention." Rick answered looking up.

"Yeah, whatever, Yeehaw, you're still a dumbass."

"Rick," he replied extending out his hand. "Thanks, people don't stick out there necks to help other people."

"Glenn, you're welcome," taking Rick's hand and shaking it. He looked back at the tank and the parked Silverado. "Bright side we didn't get spot by those men."

"Did you see those men before?" Rick questioned.

"No, I haven't and let's keep it that way," Glenn said as he reached the top of the ladder. He helped Rick up and signaled him to follow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PM and reviews would be helpful.<strong>

**ChewyPaper.**


	3. Relentless: Pig

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Walking Dead the characters used here belongs to their respective owners except my OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Relentless<strong>

**03**

_Pig_

A dapper tan Jeep wrangler moved on interstate 85. It's speed a moderate 40 mph. The vehicle attracted a few roamers nothing life threatening. Inside the car are Morgan and Duane Jones who just a while an ago rescued a marry couple Jordan and Sidney.

"Say, where you folks heading again," Morgan asked looking at the couple.

"To the CDC," Jordan answered wrapping his arms around Sidney.

"The one in Atlanta right."

"Yup." Jordan gave Sidney a soft smiled.

"Say you wouldn't happen to know Rick," Morgan divulged looking at the car's rearview mirror he sees Jordan slipping his hands through Sidney's blond hair.

"Rick? Who?" Jordan questioned as he glanced back at Morgan.

"Never mind," Morgan said refocusing his vision on the road. Seated next to him is Duane his eyes closed and drool leaking from his lower lip.

Sidney eyes burst opened she sat up only to be caressed by Jordan's arms.

"It's okay, there not behind us none of them are", Jordan soothed rubbing her back.

_'__The men wearing burlap masks where are you guys?' _

* * *

><p>Rick Grimes glided his coffee bullhide boots over a building ledge and leaped over another roof. He was following Glenn.<p>

"Just across this roof," Glenn huffed.

"Are you the one that barricaded the alley?" Rick asked panting as the two of them neared across a walkway above an empty alley around the other side of the building. They came across a small wall in which Glenn jumped over Rick followed.

"Somebody did… I guess when the city got overrun. Who ever did it was not thinking many geeks would get through," Glenn informed making his way over a roof hatch.

Glenn opened the hatch; threw his backpack down and got inside the ladder.

"Back at the tank, why'd you stick my neck out for me?"

"Call it foolish, naïve, hope that if I'm ever, that far up shit creek, somebody might do the same for me. Guess I'm an even bigger dumbass than you," Glenn gave a dopey smile and started to climbed down. Rick nodded and followed him.

They made their way down the ladder, taking a few more shortcuts before making their way towards the exit of the building. Glenn took out the walkie talkie from his heavy backpack as he jogged along to the door and they were once, again outside.

"I'm back 1 guest plus 4 geeks stuck in the alley!" Glenn announced and glanced back at Rick.

They rushed down an empty rusty staircase only to be faced with two walkers. Then two men burst out of a sliver door. Dressed in protective gear and holding baseball bats they rushed the two walkers bashing their brains out.

"You okay Glenn?" A muffled voiced call over the headgear.

"Peachy, let's go T-Dog." Glenn and Rick ran toward the door as the geared men followed.

"C'mon Morales!" They got inside a department store an saw two women taking cover inside and Rick immediately got a gun pointed at him.

"You son, of bitch! We ought kill you!" A blonde woman growled at him shoving his chest. Rick stared the barrel of the gun in shock.

"Just chill out, Andrea. Back off," One of the men who had been layered in the gear said, a chubby Mexican man.

"Come on, ease up," The African American woman in the corner of the room suggested to Andrea.

"Ease up Jacqui? You're kidding me, right? We're dead because of this stupid asshole!"

"Andrea!" The Mexican man got closer to her and glanced back at Rick."I said back the hell off."

Andrea lowered her gun and sighed."We're dead….all of us… because of you."

"I don't understand… is it about the men in the Silverado?"

"What men?" The group glowered Glenn and Rick.

"Never mind about that we got bigger problems here," The Mexican man named Morales grabbed Rick's shirt collar and pushed him to the direction of the second door, the small group headed down the hallway and the noise of smashing, thumping was heard with every step they took.

"Look, we came into the city to scavenge supplies. You know what the key to scavenging is? Surviving! You know the key to surviving? Sneaking in and out, tiptoeing. Not shooting up the streets like it's the O.K. Corral!"

"Every geek for miles around heard you popping off rounds," T-Dog spoke up.

"You just rang the dinner bell," Andrea informed, the group walked inside the first floor of the department store and saw a heavy group of walkers trying to break free through two sets of glass doors.

"What the hell were you doing out there anyway?" Andrea quizzed Rick. "And men in a Silverado?"

"Trying to flag a helicopter," Rick answered her and looked over at Glenn."As for the men in the Silverado, Glenn and I saw them go to an apartment building."

"They were the ones popping rounds not Clint Eastwood here!" Glenn putted his hands up. "They're loa-"

"Helicopter? Man, that's crap. Ain't no damn helicopter," T-Dog spoke up."Men in a Silverado? They're get eaten by geeks!" He shook his head.

"Beg yer Pardon," Rick raised his eyebrows.

""You were chasing a hallucination, imagining things. It happens," Jacqui told Rick. "And T-Dog is right about the men there be dead by now."

"I saw them, Glenn and I saw them their alive and dangerous," Rick snapped back taking a peeved step forward, unafraid of a group of amateur scavengers. He started go back to the door they came from.

"Hey! Hey! Cowboy, slow your roll, we believed you we just think their dead," Morales spoke up putting a hand on Rick's chest. "C'mon we got bigger problems here." The group looked back at the walkers behind the glassed doors. Glenn glanced back at Rick.

"So are you-"

"I owe you for saving me don't I?" Rick said as he smiled T-dog pulled out a radio.

""Hey, T-Dog, try that C.B. Can you contact the others?" Morales suggested.

"Others? The refugee center?" Rick interrogated with a hopeful voice.

"Yeah, the refugee center. They've got biscuits waiting at the oven for us!"Jacqui replied narrowing her eyes at Rick. He watched as T-Dog fiddled around with the walkie talkie to try and get some sort of signal but there was only static.

"Got no signal. Maybe the roof?" T-Dog said but after a few minutes a sudden repeated gunfire was heard from above them.

'_That would also attract walkers and those men,'_ Rick took a breath as the group around him began to panic.

* * *

><p>LUB-DUB!<p>

LUB-DUB!

LUB-DUB!

LUB-DUB!

Serena Cates was not afraid. Not. Not afraid but why did her heart knocked so hard and fast that her ears filled with ringing. Oh that's right they killed Richard Thompson her neighbor who tried to rape her.

God, why did this shit, had to happen to her. All she wanted to do was save the man under the tank. And this is what's she gets three men pointing their guns at her face.

"Are you alright Miss." A gloved hand appeared in front her face. Instinct told her to not looked up and just use her k100 and shoot him.

"I said are you alright Miss," Flesh-Face repeated his hand still in front of her face."My name is William Graham is that any better?"

_'__I'm going to enjoy this' _He looked back at Carter and Roland he signaled them to put down their weapons.

He sighed and lowered his voice: "Look we lowered our weapons you should probably do the same."

"She's probably a hussy," Carter said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a white cloth. "Here wipe your face," Throwing the cloth near Serena.

Serena puts her k100 backed in the holster as her fiery emerald eyes just glared at the men. She reached to the white cloth and wiped Richard's blood off her face. A few traces of blood went on her upper lip she wiped it off but most was on her gray corduroy jacket. _Not my blood_ As her coyote stag was still on the ground on top of Richard's lewd pictures of her.

_'__Shit!' _She watched Roland grab a handful of pictures. Serena steps forward only to be stop by Carter who pointed his revolver at her.

"Ooh! Ooh! Looky here seems like our little damsel in distress did amateur porn," Roland pointed out scanning back and forth to Serena's blood stain clothed body and the pictures.

Roland brought the pictures to Flesh-Face and Carter the men glanced at the photographs like sleazebags.

"I'm not a porn-star and I'm not a little damsel in distress that need saving, "Serena said as she looked at the three men. The tension in the room rising. "I'm a survivor."

"Shit who cares! Who isn't a survivor these days! The fact is you're out numbered little lady 3 to 1," Carter informed eyebrows furrowed. "What are you going to do?"

Serena just clenched her jaw in response._ 'I can't take three of them at once that be stupid. I need to distract them somehow.' _ She looked back at her coyote stag and the big picture window. _The man under the tank! That's it!_

"Nice knife on the floor wouldn't you say Carter? Roland?" Flesh-Face noticed it as he picked it up and examined the blade."Is this yours Miss." He waved it at her face grinning and then nodded to his men.

Serena backed away k100 redrawn out of its holster because the men trotted toward her. She was about to shoot. But she stopped light headed she smelled a bad thing. On the men? Or is it Richard's dead body? Very strong again, that scent dead and terrible is it carried in the apartment air?

_'__What the hell is wrong with me'_ Her vision got blurry with every step she took her body staggered like a limp walker. Her eyes opened and closed. She noticed the smug look on the men's faces. In one swift movement the blade of her coyote stag is held near her jugular. '_These men aren't saviors there murders'_ Her heart now throbbing.

"There's a man under a tank," she pleaded as Flesh-Face pressed the knife near her neck leaving a red scratch."He also dropped a duffel bag probably with guns in it."

Flesh-Face just chuckled at her idiocy. '_Dumb bitch'_ He swung his free hand.

SMACK!

A loud yelp escaped Serena's mouth during the hit as she gasped for air her body getting dizzier.

"There's no man in the tank my men check it already as for the bag of guns we got it, "Flesh-Face said taking in a deep sniff of air while he flexed his left hand. He started scratching his chin smearing some paint off he wiped it across Serena's face.

"Look my men and I, aren't like your little rapist friend there," he pointed at Richard's dead body."We just want to kill you in the most painfully way possible. We could just kill you now but you're feel no pain, We want…..I want to see you squirm and scream in fear like a pig in a slaughter house." Carter and Roland went behind her.

LUB-DUB!

LUB-DUB!

LUB-DUB!

LUB-DUB!

From the drubbed beat of her heart; the dried blood at the corner of her mouth and the bruise beginning to darken on one side of her face, Serena was truly scared. She couldn't escape only a miracle could save her now.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

"Where did that gunshot come from?" Carter asked looking around the apartment.

"Shit, how would I know, "Roland stared back at him.

_'__Thank you!'_ Serena looked over the big picture window._ '_Whoever_ you are.'_

"Mmm… Seems like we're not the only ones in Atlanta" Flesh- Face said as he pressed the knife down harder on Serena's neck."Carter you check where that gunshot came from and Roland help me tie her."

Serena watched as Carter leaved the apartment. A lump formed in her throat as Flesh-Face released the knife only to be replaced by Roland wrapping his forearms on her neck. Air started leaving her body as her eyes closed and body went limp.

The men carried her to their Silverado. Outside Flesh-Face killed a few walkers with her coyote stag. Once on the truck bed packed with guns they stretched out her limbs and zip tie it. Then stuffed her mouth with the same bloody cloth she used before. Which they sprayed with knocked out gas.

A few moments later Carter came running to the Silverado with information from the gunshot they heard.

"Heh, the gunshot came from the department store a few blocks from here, "he said pointing at the street. "It seems like there are people stuck on a roof or something."

"Good, that's where we'll going next."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Debating if I should kill T-dog, Andrea, Merle, Jacqui, and my OCs next chapter.<strong>


	4. Relentless: Capture

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Walking Dead the characters and music lyrics used here belongs to their respective owners except my OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Relentless<strong>

**04**

Capture

~going to win….sin after sin…better be here~

Flesh-Face was having so much fun. As the deep death metal track of Going to Mexico drummed through the truck bed. He sprawled on top one of the duffel bags of guns swirling Serena's Coyote stag in his right hand. He glanced at her latent formed and clenched his jaw into a grin. 'Soon very soon'

A small herd of walkers followed their Silverado. Roland drove this time as he and Carter head bang to the track. His right hand controlled the steering wheel and left in a sign of Lucifer bobbing up and down to the rhythm.

"How much further till the building?" Flesh Face shouted as he settled up his Gatling gun custom-tooled cartridges.

"We would be there sooner if we didn't have these bitches following us, "Roland called back as he glanced at the side mirrored with walkers tailing them.

"Stop the truck," Carter said. "Stop the music too."

"What the hell? Why stop here?"

"We're close, no need to draw out any more attention to ourselves."Carter brought out a knife from his clip.

"Shit if you say so," Roland turned the volume down and pressed the brake as the Silverado came to a halt, most of the walkers behind them caught up.

Flesh- Face felt the truck stopped and saw a dozen walkers swarm the truck bed. They tried to use their grimy hands to devour Serena. 'You can't die yet' He jumped out the truck bed and lunged her coyote stag at few walker's necks. Gruesome screams of Serena being tortured conjured Flesh-Face's mind. 'I'm the one that's supposed to kill you'

~give us the time…and we'll do the crime…that much we all know~

The attack was over in seconds as blood splattered on the black paint of the Silverado.

"Yeah! Yeah! take that motherfuckers," Roland snarled."Fuck!" His eyes were wide like a puma stalking its prey. All 5 senses heighten to its peak.

"Will you calm down," Carter said."We never reach the building yet." He pulled out his knife from a walker's neck.

"Sorry, I just wanna kill someone already, "Roland jabbed his knife in a stabbing motion."Okay!"

"From here on out be on high alert," Flesh-Face said."We don't want our victims escaping."

Both men nodded and reentered the Silverado with Flesh-Face on the truck bed they continued to the department store.

* * *

><p>The survivors was trapped in the department store; walkers encircled every exit. Ire soon overshadowed the group like a persistent vulture when their ear's heard another gunshot from above the roof.<p>

"Oh no! Is that Dixon?" Andrea said; hands on her waist.

"What is that maniac doing?" Jacqui jumped in as Morales shoved his baseball bat up in the air.

"Come on let's go," Glenn level-headed motioned for everyone to follow him back out of the back doors and up several stairs to get access to the open door on the roof.

"Hey, Dixon, are you crazy?!" Morales snapped at a middle-aged redneck on top a wall who aimed his rifle below the roof.

"HA! HA! HA! HA!" the man 'Dixon' glared back and pulled the trigger again.

"Oh Jeez," Andrea gasped.

"Hey! Y'all be more polite to a man with a gun! Huh? Ah!" He pointed his rifle at them and chuckled. He jumped off the wall as his blue eyes analyzed every person in the group. "Only common sense."

" Man, you wasting bullets we ain't even got," T-Dog stated as Dixon turned back to him and snickered. "And you're bringing even more of them down on our ass! Man, just chill!"

"Hey! Bad enough I've got this taco-bender on my ass all day, now I'm gonna take orders from you? I don't think so, bro. That'll be the day," The group watched as the racist made a look of disgust at T-Dog.

"That'll be the day"? You got something you want to tell me?" T-Dog deepened his voice and stomp forward as Morales braced himself for a confrontation.

"Hey, T-Dog man, just leave it," Morales pressed his hands on his chest. "It ain't worth it. Now Merle, just relax, okay? We've got enough trouble."

"You want to know the day?" Merle walked up to T-dog, stuck his face right in his face. "Alright, I'll tell you the day, Mr. "Yo." He taunted." It's the day I take orders from a nigger."

"Motherfuck-!" T-Dog flashed a jab at the redneck, but Dixon blocked him with the heel of his gun and shoved T-Dog on the ground. Dixon snatched his collar and swung repeatedly at T-Dog's cheek.

"Hey, come on, Merle. That's enough!" Morales yelled as Merle continued to clobber T-Dog's face like a boxing bag.

"Come on!" Andrea screeched rushing to help Morales to pulled Merle off T-Dog.

"I gotta stop this," Rick stepped forward grabbed Merle's shoulder to drag him off T-dog, Merle turned around and sucker punched Rick as he stumbled to a thick metal pipe going through the roof. 'I see that's how it is.' Rick tensed his neck side-ward and spew out blood on the ground.

"No, no, no, please. Please!" Andrea's begged as Rick looked, Merle loomed over T-Dog rifle at his face. Pure silence engulfed the group as they waited if he was going to pull the trigger. Instead he lowered the gun and spat on T-Dog's chest smirking.

"Yeah! All right! We're gonna have ourselves a little powwow, huh? Talk about who's in charge. I vote me. Anybody else? Huh? Democracy time, y'all. Show of hands, huh? All in favor?" No hands were raised as majority of the group face's frowned and rolled their eyes in refusal. "Huh? Come on. Let's see 'em. Oh, come on. All in favor?" Merle hoist his gun up as everyone started to lift their hands. "Yeah. That's good. Now that means I'm the boss, right? Yeah. Anybody else? Hmm? Anybody?"

'Yeah I go an answer for ya' Rick grabbed a broken pipe from the ground and rushed forward smacking Merle behind the head. He sat Merle up a large pipe and handcuffed his right hand.

"Who the hell are you, man?!" Merle jeered shaking his cuffed hand.

"Officer Friendly," Rick quipped as he clenched Merle's shirt; tugged his face to his and removed the gun from his clip. "Look here, Merle. Things are different now. There are no niggers anymore. No dumb-as-shit, inbred white-trash fools either. Only dark meat and white meat, there's us and the dead. We survive this by pulling together, not apart."

"Screw you, man!"

"I can see you make a habit of missing the point."

"Yeah? Well, screw you twice," Merle grinned as Rick pursed his lips together and raised Merle's gun.

"Ought to be polite to a man with a gun," He pressed it on Merle's forehead. "Only common sense."

"You wouldn't! Merle hobbled restrained by the cuffs. "You're a Cop!"

" All I am anymore is a man looking for his wife and son. Anybody that gets in the way of that is gonna lose." Rick lowered the gun."I'll give you a moment to think about that." As he rummaged through Merle's pockets of his leather vest to pull out a small packet of cocaine, Merle gave a sly grinned. "Got some on your nose there." He flicked his nose where a ring of white dust sat on his nostril.

"What are you gonna do? Merle's mouth opened from ear to ear."Arrest me!"

Rick glanced back as shrill laughter erupted from Merle like a noisy drunk. With the bag of flake in his hands Rick ambled to the edge of the building. As he was about to chucked the bag something caught his eyes. 'Shit'

From a block up the street, a car horned blared. A black Silverado turned the corner, approaching the building, engine roaring. In front of the doubled glass doors of the building the walkers turned to the truck attacking it.

Standing by the hem, Rick's jaw tightened and heart knocked fiercely. When his eyes flashed heat waves to everyone as a man in the truck bed wielding a mini Gatling gun fired.

RATATATA!

RATATATA!

RATATATA!

Bones, limbs, and guts showered the streets as lighting flashed. The shadows of the buildings twitched like it was electrocuted from the rapid fire.

RATATATA!

RATATATA!

RATATATA!

Thunder drummed over Atlanta, drummed harder, as the sky grew darker the air temperature dropped as it drove a deep chill down the group's bones.

There was no silent second of shock, no delay of any kind. As Rick ran instantly to the group and yanked out his Colt Python. "Everybody get down He screamed. "Now!" He threw Merle's rifle at Glenn and he caught it as the group's bodies cowered from the nonstop bullet storm. "It's them the men-"

"In the Sliverado," Glenn said as he raised Merle's rifle and ducked down into a tackled stance. "I don't how they found us." He glanced back at Rick and the others.

"Dixon!" T-dog and Morales rushed to the man bat and fists clenched as the firing on the streets stopped.

"Dumbass must have attracted them here," T-Dog gripped his vest and stared him down as Morales held his bat in angled position near his skull. "You did, didn't you!"

"I ain't gonna beg," Merle looked up the laden darken sky. "Let me live." Merle pushed T-Dog with his left hand as Morales was about to swing a gun clicked behind him.

"Let him go, like I said we survive by pulling together," Rick aimed his Colt."Not apart." Morales lowered the bat and fell to the ground as regret flooded the group's faces. Rick sighed and pulled out a key as he grabbed Merle's hand and unlocked the cuffs. He stumbled to the ground flexed his hand in a circular motion.

"You and Glenn were, right," Andrea's lip tremble as her body felt paralyze. "We should have listened, I'm sorry!" She took a breath shook side to side looking back at Rick."We're sorry!"

Silenced fell among the group as the pressure on the black clouds exploded as lightning flashed and thunder roared again. A scattering of fat raindrops splashed against everyone painting wet blotches on their clothes and liquid on their faces. Back on the streets the rain continued to fall hard ping ponging on the parked Silverado in front of the department store. The three men inside the truck vanished only a drenched, tied up and unconscious Serena lay in the truck bed.

* * *

><p>As hard as the rain started it stopped replaced with cool breeze. The rumble of thunder and lightning transformed to bright clouds. Only a sliver of gray sky remained as the sun beamed the roof of the department store.<p>

After the emotional revelation of the group, they decided to work together and plan an escape from the department building. Heck they knew that so far up shit creek even Merle cooperated offering no resistance what so ever.

'I hate this cowboy stuff' Rick snapped his Colt Python up as he twisted it toward the only exit door. He nodded his head as his eyes scanned left and right Glenn, Merle, T-dog; Morales. '2 guns a bat and fists'

As Rick exited first the group followed, going in low and fast with his revolver ready, he heard the men entering, shoes thumping, and guns clanging fast. He glanced and tense back signaling the group to stop.

Colt ready he skidded to a halt a few steps down pulled up and motioned his gun left and right. Nothing he expected an answering hail of bullets. The men vanished.

Back on top Rick signaled to them to come down. Slowed and controlled they went down as Rick hid behind a wall. The other side was the double glass doors now covered with blood and bullets holes. On the left of the room was the door Morales pulled Rick in.

Rick took a breath and poked his head out, risking a bullet to the brain, and saw the door slammed inward. He signaled the group to stay low as he rushed behind the door. The door swung back out and in no gunfire. So when it swung inward again, Merle burst past him. 'Idiot'

A growl was heard as Rick and the others busted through the door. Inside Merle killed a walker with a broken metal shelve bar.

"What I needed a weapon."Merle glanced at the others."Since you pricks took my rifle."

"Stay alert!" Rick nodded. "They could be anywhere."

"We should go back," Glenn suggested "Check inside the Silverado."

"We can't risk that," Merle replied."What Officer friendly say start alert."

"I agree with Glenn we can make break for it," Morales added. "No ones insid-"

A clatter and rattle caught their attention as a grenade jumped out the door.

"Move!" Rick yelled as the group ran for cover.

The explosion was loud and blazing. Their ears rang painfully as every bone vibrated when the wave passed through them. Chunks of wood, pieces of clothes and other debris rained over them, as the room was filled with stench of burnt powder.

As the smoked clear Rick breathed through his mouth to avoid sneezing. The burnt powder was bitter on his tongue. He looked up and his eyes widen. The men emerged out of the smoke weapons ready. Rick popped his Colt out and aimed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Flesh-Face strutted forward and heaved his Gatling at Rick's cranium. "Put your weapons down and kneel," Rick tensed his neck and glanced at everyone; no one listened. "So you wanna play. Huh!" Flesh- Faced nodded at Carter and Roland as both men rushed at an unstable Andrea and Jacqui. Both pullled their Uzi and shotgun as sweat beaded down the women's faces.

"What do you guys want?"Andrea coughed and shook her shoulders."We didn't do anything to y-"

"It isn't the matter of what you didn't it's the matter of what we want;" Flesh-Face glanced at her grinding his teeth."We just wan-"

"You're murders!" Rick said nostrils flared.

"Smart, I see but were more that murders we're stanists we want..," Flesh-Face pressed his gun harder on Rick's temple. "…blood sacrifices so our god will grant us paradise." He grinned." So I suggest you drop your weapons before we kill these two ladies here."

"Rick! Rick! Give up we lost,"Glenn yelled as he lowered his weapon and kneeled followed by Merle, T-Dog, and Morales.

_'Lori, Carl I promise I will find you guys, save these people and kill these men'_ All the air sucked out of the room when Rick dropped his Colt and kneeled. Flesh-Face and his men snatched everyone's weapons as Carter and Roland brought out a bunch of zip tie from their pockets. One by one Glenn, Merle, T-Dog, Morales, Andrea and Jacqui got their mouth, wrists; ankle tied.

"Fuck! Flesh-Face we ran out," Roland shouted as he tighten Merle's zip tie and looked at Rick who a glared at him.

"We should bring the truck here and transfer them inside…," Carter said as he pointed his shotgun at Rick. "….after we kill him."

"Roland you said you wanted to kill someone right…" Flesh-Face licked his lips."…. kill him, knock him out I don't care just take care of it."

"With pleasure," Roland replied as he strapped his Uzi."I'm gonna fucked you up bitch." He flexed his fists into white knuckles.

Roland lunged at Rick. Shotgun still held at his head. He braced for impact. And received a right hook and fell. He scrambled up, tilted his neck, eyes full of malice. Roland lunged again as Rick dodged to the side and delivered a side kick to his face. Roland face hit the pavement as Rick surged he quickly snatched his Uzi and slammed his boot on his neck. 'More like you.'

Cracked bone pierced skin as blood doused out on the floor. Carter fired his shotgun and missed as Flesh-Faced just watched amused. Rick quick as lighting bolted out the door.

"Stop let him go…," Flesh-Face said as he glanced toward Carter."… I'll handle this…" He scuttled to the door. "..Just watch over them and kill if necessary." He exited Gatling locked and loaded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading this chapter.<strong>


	5. Relentless: Break

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Walking Dead the characters used here belongs to their respective owners except my OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Relentless<strong>

**05**

_Break_

Serena's eyes burst open sunlight blinding her. She blinked a couple times to rid the blurriness while taking a breath. _'How long was I out'_ She squirmed in the truck-bed arms and legs twisting and pushing to loosen the zip-ties. No luck.

Mouth still gagged she noticed her hair and clothes are damp with dark wet spots. _'What is that smell' _She sniffs the air mixed with traces of smoke and dry water. _'Is that burnt powder'_ She glanced around the truck- bed green orbs moving left, right, up and down. Her pupils reflected 5 blacked zipped up duffel bags probably containing guns. '_Those dumbasses are loaded'_

"THUMP"

"CLANG"

"THUMP"

"CLANG"

"THUMP"

Wait. She knows that sound. It could be a walker coming through to devour her or one those men coming to finish the job.

She clenched her teeth but her skin prickle up when her ears echoed _thumping _and _clanging _coming closer. _'I need a knife'_

Serena hastily turned to one of the black duffel bags to position her wrists behind one of the zippers. She pushes, slides down inch by inch trying to grab the tiny metal zipper. Her dainty fingers reached it as the _thumping_ and _clanging _are louder nearer. _'Shit, C'mon' _As her gripped slips off, to only unzip barely half. She tried again and stopped. The thing-that- will- kill- her loomed the truck-bed. Sweat beads down her face as she looked up.

"Are you alright…," A man said removing the cloth from her mouth. "…I said are you alri-"

"YOU!" It's you the-"

"Sorry but I ain't got time for introductions…," The man said as he grabbed one of the duffel bags with the printed words police and pulled out a hunting knife slicing the zip-ties on her limbs. "…he could come out at anytime."

"You mean the men i-"

RATATATA!

RATATATA!

RATATATA!

Looking over her shoulder, Serena saw him again Flesh-Face with his Gatling aiming at the man who '_was'_ under the tank. Grinning he fired again bullets ricocheting and denting the black tinted Silverado as she ducks down into the truck-bed. _'Did the man survive?' _ Her sense of dread gave a feeling of being trapped as heavy footsteps approach again.

"Game's-over, Rick you lose," Flesh-Face stridden neared the truck-bed.

Rick exhales his air from under the truck. Clenching his jaw he kicked out Flesh –Face's left Achilles .The hit made him slip on the ground back first. Gatling inches from his hands Rick charged out. He pulled and pressed his knife on his neck. Eyes full of revenge Flesh-Face started laughing.

"HA, HA, HA...You think this is over Lucifer wi-"

"It is over," Rick threatens pushing more on his jugular.

"Go ahead do it _'murder'_ liked how you did Roland," Flesh-Face edged on grasping hold of Rick's hand adding more pressure. "DO IT!" C'MON! MURD-"

_'__No mercy' _As Rick was about to cut throat a low shadow hovered over them. As twin bladed propellers whirled rapid generating a cloud of dust combined with a rhythmic sound from the tail rotors "WOP-WOP-WOP-WOP-WOP-WOP" stunning their perception. Then it quickly disappeared to the buildings.

Rick glanced up dazed as Flesh-Face shoved him. He swiftly snatched the knife and locked his bicep around Rick's neck. Now in a headlock position he pressed the knife on his jugular grinning he whispered in his ear: "I'm gonna kill you first, let you bleed out then torture and kill all your friends a nice sacrifice to Luc-" A gun clicked behind him.

"LET HIM GO!" Serena boomed brows furrow finger on a trigger. "NOW!"

"You think I'm scare of you Miss…," He stomped toward her adding more pressure to skin. "… You shoot I slice simple as that," grinning.

Their eyes locked Rick's life in her hands. _'I can do this…I can save him' _Serena took a breath and fired. Piercing laughter erupted as the bullet brushed Flesh-Face's cheek. _'I…I miss… NO!'_ Without any remorse Flesh-Face began to move the sharp blade on Rick's neck drawing blood. Rick's head kicked back.

"ARRGH," Flesh-Face's screamed blood poured from his nose. He dropped the knife. He and Rick stumbled to the ground. Blood slosh from nose and neck. He gazed up as Serena slammed her Addias on the knife. She slides it to the Gatling.

_'__Is he dead'_ Serena glanced at Rick then back to Flesh-Face hobbling to his feet. She fired another shot and one more for good measure. The bullets "pop" "pop" into riot gear convulsing his body back, back to a limp.

"FUCK YOU! BITCH!" Flesh-Face clutched his chest.

Rick hitched up, mind racing. Blood dripped from his neck as he feels a pressure on his shoulder. He looked over his eye dazed to widen. _'That woman'_ He saw the strained tightness around her mouth, the worry for him and rage in her eyes when she glanced to Flesh-Face_. 'He's still alive'_ He tensed his neck side-ward and pulled out his Colt.

"Hey! Hey! What are you doing?" Serena pressed on his shoulder.

"He doesn't deserve to live," He replied.

She restrained him again pushing him down. Now face to face she took a breath: "You're in no shape let m-"

"I started this I'm gonna finish it," He rushed up staggering a bit and brushed past her.

Rick approached the deranged psychopath cold blooded. Serena suddenly shrieked. Eyes widen he sidesteps dodging a tackle. Flesh-Face stumbled near the Silverado door. He pulled Serena's coyote stag out and threw it at Rick. Rick lurched down and fired.

"BANG"

"BANG"

"BANG"

Flesh-Face gripped the door of the Silverado opened it and hopped in. The truck's windows broke, glass shattered and leather ripped, from the bullet storm. He lowered his head and started the truck. The V6 engine roared on as he shifted the car into drive.

"I TOLD YOU THIS WAS'NT OVER," Flesh-Face bellowed as he moved the truck in front of them. "NOW DIE!" He slammed the gas and zoomed in raged.

"MOVE!" Rick shouted as he crashed into Serena both avoiding the truck.

The truck didn't stop as it surged into the department store.

'Shit' Rick helped Serena up and secured Roland's Uzi and police duffle bag that was under the Silverado. He wiped his fingers under his neck. _'Just a scratch'_ Blood coated his hand.

"Let me look at that."

"We ain't got time," he said.

"Why? The idiot went into the store we have a chance to es-"

"NO! I have people in their held hostage". He strapped the Uzi over his shoulder. "Plus, I made promise to myself I saved them. I ain't the kind of man to leave his friends." He handed her the duffel bag."You should know, right."

Green orbs met blue. Serena strained a smiled.

"I… I didn't want you to die since you saved me," Serena strapped the bag. "I don't know if that counts." She placed her coyote stag into her holster.

"It does, Thank you now let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading this chapter. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. <strong>


End file.
